Hear my Roar
by motherofflame
Summary: Helena is a Strolling Player. Firefox is the Adderhead's herald. These two meet by chance, and adventure follows.
1. Chapter 1

She was weeping, it felt as if liquid bitterness was flowing through her veins instead of blood. Abandoned, unwanted. And why, because she looked "Too much like Renya and Calli?" or because she had her father's personality? It didn't matter, a mother who didn't want her child was no mother at all. The girl heard a pathetic mewl. She looked around, searching for it's source. A tiny jungle kitten crawled through the mud, sitting in front of her. He mewled again.  
"Hi little fella." The girl said. "Did your mother abandon you too?" He mewed by way of answer. She picked the tiny, dripping, bedraggled bundle of fur up, cradling him in her arms. "I can be your family." She whispered, petting the fuzzy head.  
"Why are you all alone?" Asked a male voice. The girl spun around, cursing herself for not being more attentive, when she saw the bear. She froze in terror, but the dark-skinned man standing next to the bear smiled warmly. It was the Black Prince.


	2. Striking

*******Three years later.*******

Firefox watched as his men took the prisoners to the stable. One of the soldiers dragged a young woman over. She was struggling.

"Sir." The man grunted. "This bitch is a handful." The girl twisted, slapping the soldier hard across the face.

"You can't handle her?" Firefox said mockingly. She turned to glare at him, and he paused. She was strikingly beautiful, slender and lithe, she had fair skin, brown hair and the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. Silver, with just the faintest hint of blue, like the ice that covered frozen water. He noticed one of the soldiers had rips on his arm.

"What happened?" Firefox asked.

"She has a jungle cat, sir... She calmed him down and let us tie him up, so that we wouldn't kill him."

"See that it comes to no harm." Firefox growled. He turned back to the soldier restraining the girl. "Here, give her to me."

The man started forward, but the girl planted her feet firmly against the ground.

"Come here." The soldier growled.

"Get fucked!" The girl spat. Firefox chuckled, it had been a long time since he'd heard a woman say 'fuck'. Firefox strode over, gripping the young woman's arm. She kept her feet planted, but he was far bigger than she was, and dragged her easily. Firefox looked at the soldier who had been holding onto her before, and realized he hadn't dragged her because he was afraid she would hit him again. He pulled the silver-eyed girl over to where the innkeeper was.

"The prisoners and my men can stay here, but I want a bed." Firefox growled. "To myself." He added sternly.

"Of course." The innkeep nodded at once.

"Well well, who's this?" Said the nasal voice of the Piper. Firefox turned to see the minstrel appraising the girl. "The spoils of war?" He asked. The girl glared at him. The Piper smiled when he noticed her irate gaze. "You have lovely eyes, my dear." He said with a cheeky grin. "Who is she?" He asked Firefox.

"Just another prisoner."

"Oh, Firefox you really have no tact, if you don't know her name, ask her." Firefox glared after the silver-nosed man as he sauntered away. Then he glanced at the girl.

"What is your name?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

"Helena." She replied in cold voice. Before Firefox could ask her anything else, the innkeep came hurrying back.

"I'll take you to your room, sir?"

"Yes." Firefox said firmly, Following the man into the inn, dragging the resisting Helena in behind him. As soon as the door to the otherwise empty room closed. Firefox undid his armor, and stripped off his shirt. He glanced over to where Helena was standing.

"If you're waiting for me to take my shirt off, you'll be waiting a long time." She said flatly. Firefox barked a laugh.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to share the bed, or sleep on the floor."

"I'll take the floor." She said without a second thought.

"You'll get cold." She shrugged, and yanked one of the blankets off the bed. He laughed again. "Stubborn little beast, aren't you?"

"Cold yet?" Firefox's voice asked from the bed. Helena scowled, she was cold, but it would be a happy day in the Adderhead's palace before she would admit that. "You don't have to answer, I can see you shivering."

"Do you ever shut up?" She demanded.

Firefox chuckled. "I'm not the one with my teeth chattering." He said pointedly.

"Fuck off." Helena spat. She gasped as Firefox's arms slid underneath her, hauling her up on the bed with him.


End file.
